


Hold Onto Me

by dearevanheatherton



Series: A Little Unsteady [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x666 didn't happen, Boys In Love, But nothing in season 4 actually happens, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Set in the time frame of season 4, Some angst, Terry is a dick, mickey is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearevanheatherton/pseuds/dearevanheatherton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are lying on the couch making out when the Gallaghers come home. But it's when Terry shows up that shit really hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people. So, this is my first work, and I hope I was able to capture the characters at least a little bit. Comment and leave kudos if you like it!
> 
> Also, I made up little prompts for myself, and this one is a combined one of: The Gallaghers walk in/Terry finds them and Fiona beats the shit out of Terry. So yeah. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, thanks to my beta, Nico_di_anjealous :)
> 
> Title from Unsteady by X Ambassadors

Ian was lying on the couch, his arm wrapped around Mickey. This was one of the rare times when he fell asleep after their sessions, and Ian relished at the feeling of Mickey laying in his arms, seeming so small and innocent compared to the Mickey Milkovich everyone else knew. 

This is what Ian loved about fucking Mickey. Even though he denied that they were in anything close to a relationship, Ian was certain that he was the only one who got to see Mickey let his guard down like this, the only one he trusted to fall asleep next to. And Ian absolutely loved it. He loved that Mickey trusted him. He loved that, instead of just banging all the time, they actually talked now. Don’t get him wrong, the sex was amazing. None of his other conquests held a candle to Mickey when it came to getting in between the sheets, but it was nice to talk to Mickey. It felt like it may become a relationship. Albeit, it would be closeted, and they couldn’t go out on dates in public, but it would be better than nothing.

Obviously, they were making progress in other places too. Mickey was letting him kiss him now. Ever since they robbed the house and Mickey was shot, Mickey seemed determined to never let Ian see Ned again, and to make sure Ian never saw Ned again, he kissed him whenever Ian wanted.

Mick insisted that he wasn’t jealous, that he just hated fucking pedophiles with a taste for young, strong redheads, but Ian just nodded and smiled. Mickey was an adorable little shit when he was jealous.

Ian grinned even more when he looked down and heard a sleeping Mickey babbling little things. How cute could his Milkovich get?

Ian buried his hands in Mickey’s raven hair. He took a moment to just take in this beautiful sight. 

Mickey’s dark hair was sticking up every which-way because of Ian’s insistence on pulling on it while they fucked. His light eyelashes on his pale skin covered those pretty blue eyes of his, but Ian knows that if he could see them right now, he’d see a fire burning in them. A fire that only Terry Milkovich was capable of putting out. Every time Ian found a new bruise on Mickey’s body, he found himself getting a little bit more gentle with Mickey. He didn’t need more rough. He needed to know someone cared about him, even if he didn’t care back.

And so Ian held him. Whenever Mickey noticed that Ian was looking at the bruises and responded by curling in on himself, Ian just grabbed onto him. With every thrust into Mickey’s pliant body, he held a little tighter to him. When Mickey yelled out, reaching his climax, finally comfortable enough to make noise, Ian gripped onto him so tight that he felt that, for a second, they were melded into one body.

Ian knew that he should get out while he could. He was already in too deep. He was falling in love with this trash-talking southsider. But he couldn’t make himself leave Mickey. There was so much more to discover about him, so many wounded parts that Ian wanted to heal.

While all of these thoughts were crowding Ian’s brain, Mickey was stirring. Ian noticed and smiled down at him.

“Sup, Firecrotch?” Mickey’s voice spoke, still groggy from sleep. Ian grinned at him.

“Nothin’. Just waitin’ on you to wake up,” Ian teased, his eyes looking down at Mickey adoringly. Not that Mickey noticed.

“Shut up, you little shit,” Mickey grumped, glaring playfully at him.

“Funny,” Ian said. “You weren’t saying I was little 30 minutes ago.”

Mickey blushed, remembering what he said to Ian while they were banging.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mickey looked down, his blush prominent against his pale cheeks. Ian smirked at him.

“Hmm. I don’t know, I distinctly remember a black haired, blue eyed boy telling me that he loved sucking my huge d-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. You don’t have to repeat it. You have a big one. No need to remind me.” Mickey’s entire face was almost as red as Ian’s hair. 

“Well, I can think of something that’ll keep me from talking too much.” Ian winked at him. A grin slowly slid onto Mickey’s face.

“And what’s that?” Mickey already knew what it would be. It wouldn’t be a blowjob. Ian had a split lip from Frank, and it hurt like a bitch to suck a dick with a busted lip. Of course, Mickey didn’t know that Frank did it.

“Well…” And then Ian’s lips were on his. Mickey kissed him hungrily. He never knew kissing Firecrotch could be so amazing. Ian did these amazing things with his tongue, and honestly, Mickey felt a little inadequate when it came to kissing. His only kiss before Ian had been when he went to Karen Jackson’s twelfth birthday party. There had been a game of spin the bottle, and Mickey had participated. So yeah, he definitely felt inadequate when it came to kissing with Gallagher.

After a few minutes of making out on the couch, Ian pulled Mickey into his lap and pulled away from him, his forehead resting dangerously close to Mickey’s.

“God, how are you so good at that?” Ian asked Mickey, in awe of how passionately Mickey kissed him, at how hungry Mickey was for it.

“What you talkin’ bout, Gallagher? I ain’t no good at kissin’.” Ian looked at him in shock.

“What the hell are you talkin’ about, Mick? You’re fucking amazing at it!”

“Not as good as Ned or Kash, I bet,” Mickey argued. Honestly, he was waiting for the day when Ian decided Mickey wasn’t worth his shit anymore. It’s not like he wanted that day to come, but he knew it was inevitable. Mickey would screw up and do something to hurt Gallagher, and then he’d decide that he’d had enough. Then he’d leave, taking Mickey’s heart with him.

Jesus Christ, that sounded so gay. Mickey looked up from his musings and realised Ian was speaking. He tuned in.

“...the hell you’re talking about. You’re so much better than the both of them. God, you’re so much more passionate than them. Kash was too clingy and sloppy, and Ned was too arrogant and controlling. Mick, you don’t fucking slobber when we kiss, and you let me take over, and God I love it so fucking much. I mean-” Mickey raised a hand, cutting Ian off.

“Yeah, yeah. I know now, I’m a great kisser, you can stop now.” Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s attempts to make him feel better about himself. He didn’t want to admit it, but it made him feel a hell of a lot better that Ian held him above both Kash and Ned.

“Well, then, how about we get back to it.” Ian pulled Mickey higher onto his lap and grabbed the back of his head, crushing his lips against Mickey’s. Mickey moaned. How did this feel so good?

Mickey pulled at Ian’s hair with both hands, both of them acting like this was the last kiss they’d ever share together. It was fucking perfect.

“Ian,” Mickey groaned, rutting against him, his cock growing against his leg.

“Shit, Mickey.” Ian couldn’t believe it. Mickey said his name! That made his dick impossibly hard impossibly quick. 

Ian was about to flip Mickey onto his back so they could go for round two, when Mickey stopped him.

“Hey.” Mickey’s swollen lips were speaking now, making Ian stop for a second. “Do you think we could, I dunno, just keep making out? I kinda like it.” By the end of that sentence, all Mickey was thinking was ‘yup, I’m officially a girl now’. But all Ian did was grin.

“Sure. I ‘kinda like’ it too.” Once again, Mickey was pulled back up onto Ian’s lap, his small body slotting perfectly with Ian’s large one, and they continued their make out session like the horny teens they were.

 

The rest of the Gallaghers, Vee, Kev, and Mandy all walked up to the house. They were planning a party for the night because Ian’s graduation was nearing, and, although Ian didn’t know it yet, he had been accepted into West Point.

“Okay, guys. Ian’s probably upstairs, so be as quiet as you can. It’s a surprise.” Fiona grinned. She was so happy for her little brother. This had been all he wanted since he was 14, and, although she wasn’t overjoyed at the fact that Ian could very well die overseas, she knew that it was something he loved. He had been working his ass off. He deserved this.

She pulled her key out and shoved it into the keyhole.

“We know, we know, Fiona. It’s a surprise,” Carl drawled, seeming bored. Debbie glared at him.

“Shut up, Carl!”

“Fuckin’ make me.” Carl smirked at her. Fiona snapped her head around and glowered at Carl.

“Language,” she snapped, turning the key. She walked into the house, and, instead of finding an empty living room like she hoped, she found Ian with his back to her, butt bare, making out with someone she couldn’t identify with Ian’s mouth glued on him.

“What the fuck?” Kev’s eyes were wide.

“Shit!” Ian yelped, grabbing the nearest blanket with one hand, while the other guy shoved his face into Ian’s chest, presumably because he didn’t want to be identified. Fiona frowned briefly. Did Ian want someone who was ashamed of him?

Fiona’s thoughts left her head when she realised that, shit. All of the party supplies were in their hands and Ian would see it if he turned. She spun around quickly, gesturing for Kev and Vee to take the supplies she was holding upstairs, along with the shit they were holding. Vee got the message quickly, grabbing Kev’s hand and dragging him upstairs.

“Wait, so Ian’s actually gay? Jimmy said he wasn’t!” Carl suddenly spoke up, perturbed by the awkward silence as Ian fumbled for words. Debbie just looked at him, wondering why she had gotten such a stupid brother.

“Yes, Carl, Ian is actually gay. Why would you listen to Jimmy, anyways? He’s a liar.” Fiona looked at Debbie warningly, not wanting her to bring up Jimmy. Debbie looked at her guiltily.

“Sorry, Fiona.”

“It’s fine, Debs. So Ian, who’re you hiding over there?” Fiona looked over to where Ian was shielding the boy from everyone else’s sight.

“No one.” Ian looked at her nervously.

“Holy shit!” Mandy suddenly spoke up from the background. Fiona could see the other boy tense up in Ian’s arms.

“What?” Lip asked, not looking at all surprised at Ian’s compromising position.

“Ian, is this that guy that you’re always talking about? The one you think doesn’t like you back?” Mandy ignored Lip, and after she was finished talking, all of them could see Ian’s ears get red.

“Yep,” he squeaked, looking incredibly embarrassed. 

“Well, fuck. Why are you hiding him?” Mandy looked curious, and, Fiona admitted, so was she. She wanted to meet the boy that was keeping Ian out in the late hours of the night, the one he was obviously in love with if the conversations with Mandy she overheard held any truth whatsoever to them.

“Well, um, for one, he’s closeted, and two, you’d freak out if you knew who it was,” Ian replied. The person in question shifted in his arms.

“No I wouldn’t!” she and Mandy said at the same time.

“No, you would both freak out,” Lip spoke up, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He looked at the body under Ian with recognition. 

“You know who it is?” Mandy glared at him, as if daring him not to tell her. However, Fiona knew this wouldn’t get the answer out of Lip. If there was one thing she knew about him, it was that he wouldn’t tell anyone’s secrets to a soul unless he was told to.

“Yes, however, unless he speaks up, I’m not telling you guys,” Lip said with conviction. Mandy glared at him, but obviously, she knew that she wasn’t getting an answer out of him. Mandy was about to speak to Ian once more when all of a sudden, Debbie and Carl grunted. Fiona turned around to see Terry Milkovich standing in her doorway, glaring.

“Where the fuck is Frank?” She frantically moved so that his gaze wouldn’t fall onto the couch, but she was just a second too slow. Terry’s eyes suddenly narrowed, and Ian paled even further. In less than a second, Ian was pulling his shorts up his leg, helping the other boy with his. When Fiona saw who it was, she couldn’t believe it. 

Mickey Milkovich was standing in her living room, half naked and looking at his father fearfully, already bringing his hands to his face as if that would save him from Terry’s wrath.

Meanwhile, Mandy’s eyes were wide. Was that her brother standing over there with Ian? This was the guy her best friend was in love with?

“What. The. Fuck?” Mandy and Fiona were brought back to reality when Terry spoke, his voice deathly quiet, every word accentuated. Mickey and Ian were both backing away from him, looking as though their lives were about to end, which, now that Fiona thought about it, if she didn’t do something, they probably would. Making a split second decision, while Terry headed over to Ian, screaming something about how Mandy wasn’t enough for him, she grabbed the bat off the wall and walked over towards them, where Mickey was jumping on Terry’s back, screaming for him to get the fuck off Ian. 

“Get the fuck off them.” Fiona’s voice was deathly still, her eyes showing no room for negotiation. While she looked at Terry, Lip led Carl and Debbie upstairs, while Mandy headed over beside her, holding her baton out.

“Goddamned AIDs Monkey!” Terry kept wailing on Mickey with one fist, while he held Ian’s throat with the other hand. Ian was struggling, but Terry had caught him by surprise when he grabbed his throat. He finally stopped struggling, his face going dangerously close to purple. Mandy looked like she wanted to go over there, but she knew that you don’t get involved with Terry Milkovich while he was beating other people. The trick was to get him to let the others go and come after you.

“I said, get the fuck off him!” Fiona was sure she looked crazy, wielding the family baseball bat. 

“This is none of your business, bitch!” Terry finally replied, still gripping onto Ian’s throat, while Mickey clawed desperately at his face as he kept wailing on him.

“The hell it isn’t!” From the corner of her eye, she saw Lip heading down the stairs. He looked like he was going out the door. Fiona mouthed at him ‘why?’. He pointed to the house next to them. Shit… Tony lived there! Frantically, Fiona nodded her head. Yes, they needed a cop! Thank God Lip was a genius.

“Again, bitch, it’s not your fucking business!” 

“Fucking stop! No one touches my kids!” She was furious. Here was this man, beating his own child because he was gay, while he choked her Ian to death. She saw red. She raised the bat up and swung it at the back of his head. She heard the crack of the bat. She heard it smash into his head. She saw the splatter of blood as she pulled the bat away. She saw Mandy’s wide eyes as Terry collapsed to the floor. She saw him start flailing, still conscious, as Mandy started beating him with her baton. And she saw when he finally stopped, still breathing but now unconscious.

She moved her eyes to where Ian was struggling for breath, tears leaking down his face. She noticed that Mickey was hovering over him, his face bruised and bloodied, holding Ian’s face, telling him to hold on for him.

She averted her eyes from the beautiful scene when Tony the Cop came in, Lip behind him. He took one look at the scene and sighed. He grabbed his walkie talkie and called for medical dispatch.

“Is everyone okay?” Tony looked down at Terry. “Well, except for him.” Mickey ignored Tony, still holding onto Ian. Now he was kissing Ian’s face. Ian looked like he had just won the lottery, despite the fact that Terry’s handprints were still visible around his throat. He still had a red line down his chest from Terry’s fingernails. There were bruises on his face and side, but right now, he looked like this was what he had been waiting for his entire life. 

“Yeah, Tony, I think we’re okay.” Fiona felt his gaze wander to where she was looking now.

“Wow, okay,” Tony said. “I’ll leave you guys alone in here. I’ll wait for the medical team and the other officers outside.”

“Mickey?” Fiona looked over where Mandy was standing, watching the two boys in shock. Mickey’s head shot up, as if he realised that they were not alone. His face was bright red, a mixture of blood over and under his skin.

“Mands.” It was Ian who said this. He slowly got up, using the couch for support.

“This-this is the guy you’ve been seeing, Ian? My brother?” She looked shocked. Not angry, just shocked. Fiona couldn’t blame her. She was shocked too. How could it be that Mickey Milkovich of all people had captured her brother’s heart?

“Yeah. God, please don’t be mad, Mandy.” Ian looked desperate. Fiona knew that this girl was his best friend, but from what she’d seen today, she knew that if Ian had to pick between Mickey and Mandy, he’d pick Mickey every time. He was begging Mandy not to make him choose. Mandy smiled.

“I’m not mad… but if you hurt my big brother, I’ll kill you. You know that, right?”

Ian grinned at her. “Yeah, I know.”

Fiona looked at Mickey. He looked amazed at the conversation that was going on. Fiona saw Mandy look at Mickey Milkovich with a smile in her eyes.

“And you. The same goes for you. You hurt Ian, I put a bullet through you. Understand?”

Mickey looked up at his sister. “You’re okay with this?”

Mandy looked at her brother, rolling her eyes. “Duh, dickwad. Now, you understand?” Mickey nodded, grinning. God, he couldn't believe this was happening. 

“So, this is great and all.” Fiona cleared her throat. All of them looked at her in surprise, like they forgot she was there. And to think, she busted Terry Milkovich’s head open for them.

“Look, Fi-” She held her hand up. Ian stopped talking.

“As I was saying. This is great, but I think Mickey and Ian should go upstairs and sleep. You guys can take my bed if you promise to actually sleep and not fuck, okay?” She looked down to see Ian’s affirmative nod, but she also saw Mickey’s desperate look, how happy he was to be accepted. It made her sad. This boy was only 20 years old, yet she was almost positive that the only two people to ever show him true kindness were Mandy and Ian. It was sad.

“That okay with you, Mick?” Ian looked at his love’s face. Mickey nodded, looking at him like he was his only light in this world.

“Yeah, shithead. It’s fucking great.” Ian grinned at him. He grabbed his hand and hauled him up.

“Come on, Mick.” And so Mickey was hauled up the stairs, and he couldn’t help falling in love with him just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, this is my first fic, so no being mean. 
> 
> This is the first part of a series. It will probably be unrelated for the most part, but there will be a direct sequel for this one, as well as one in JUST Mickey and Ian's P.O.Vs. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it!  
> Thanks!


End file.
